kingdom_of_francefandomcom-20200214-history
Catherine Léopoldine de Foix
Catherine Léopoldine de Foix de Candale de Noailles '''(Born November 26, 1738) is a French Duchesse in her own right. She is the eldest daughter of Louis-Joseph-Michel and Olympe Irene (Neé Blois) de Foix. Born in l'Hotel de Aquitaine, she is presently the ''Duchesse d'Aquitaine. '''Before her father's death, Léopoldine was the ''Marquise de Toulouse. With little luck, her parents never conceived a boy. Louis-Joseph-Michel had doubts that Léopoldine would be able to A. Produce an heir and B. that she would be able to run the house properly. Léopoldine is a "Femme qui pense que tout ira bien." ''and often saw only the positive outlook in life. Her idealistic attitude did nothing but fuel her mind set that her family would survive the sudden death of most of the men in her family. Biography '''Birth' Catherine Léopoldine de Foix was born on the breezy autumn day, November 26, 1738 to the then Duc and Duchesse d'Aquitaine. She had the plain and somewhat ugly features from her mother's family, Maison de Blois and her father's cowardly Maison de Foix '''nature. The birth would have little difficulty and 3 more sisters would be born before the death of her mother. '''Early Childhood At age 7, the then Suo Jure Marquise de Toulouse, was educated at her birthplace, l'Hotel de Aquitaine, Paris with a tutor hired by her mother. There she was taught how to knit, read, write, and dance. Léopoldine enjoyed the knitting lessons the most, in a small note she wrote at a younger age she described her love for knitting. about a year after her first year in lessons her younger sister, Ambroisie Louise de Foix '''came to l'Hotel to be educated alongside her sister. As a child, Léopoldine had a tad bit of playfulness in her personality and found herself playing with her sister more than studying. 2 years later, Léopoldine was already 10, and her sister was 9. '''Constance Philippine, Léopoldine and Ambroisie's youngest sister came to be educated. Philippine was unlike her 2 sisters and had focused on her studies. Ambroisie often ran up to her sister during her studies and would say the same thing, "Sœur! Sœur! Venez jouer avec moi et Leopoldine, les livres doivent être si ennuyeux après un certain temps sûrement?" '' '''Adolescence' Léopoldine's parents did not find themselves too worried about marrying her off and found themselves busy trying to produce a male heir to the house. About this time she and her sisters were finishing up their studies and preparing to leave l'Hotel for Jean I's court so the thoughts of marriage were not very important at the time. Surprisingly her father had found a husband for the then 17 year old, Louis-Claude Maxime de Noailles, Duc de Noailles. He was willing to be Leopoldine's consort and was surprisingly very supportive of the idea of a woman running a house by herself. The couple who be engaged for 1 year and would marry in the chapel at Chateau de Saint-Robert. ''The couple would have 4 miscarriages before they successfully had a healthy baby girl who would be named Diane Antoinette de Foix de Noailles, Mademoiselle de Foix de Noailles. Though the court had found the marriage unlike most, the marriage was full of love and compassion. Leopoldine respected Claude and he respected her. Claude was a kind and handsome man, a section in Leopoldine's diary wrote, ''"Claude est probablement l'un des plus beaux hommes que j'ai mis mes yeux, de ses grands yeux noisette à ses traits doux." ''Another paragraph wrote, ''"Je crains que je ne suis pas assez belle pour mon mari, mes traits sont si simples, je pourrais facilement être confondu avec un cheval." ''During her early marriage her father had fallen into extreme illness. Leopoldine being the positive woman she was, had the idea in her mind that he would recover quickly. After a few months, it would turn out it was not the case. Her father would have what would now be known as lung cancer. Leopoldine and her husband watched her father whisper his last words before he closed his eyes, never to open them again. Heartbroken, Leopoldine broke down into tears, knowing that it would be the end for her house. From that moment on, she would be the Suo Jure Duchesse d'Aquitaine et Noailles. '''Court Life' (WIP) Family Life Issue Diane Antoinette de Foix de Noailles, Mademoiselle de Foix '(June 4, 1760 - Present) is Leopoldine's first daughter and child. Because of the overwhelming stress that Leopoldine carried around, she miscarried 4 times. After the 3rd miscarriage, she had wondered if she was really even meant to have a child. But a year after her 4th miscarriage, she finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl. But, the child was born with 3 fingers on one hand and 5 on the other. She was baptized on July 6, 1760 as Diane Antoinette. Because of the Foix and Noailles union, a new house was formed as Foix de Noailles, Diane was the first to have the official house Foix de Noailles. '''Jean-Hercules de Foix de Noailles, (N/A title) '(February 28, 1761) '''Personality and Appearance Leopoldine was not one you could call beautiful, her plain characteristics made it hard to see any beauty in her whatsoever. Her skin was pale, not too pale, but pale enough to be considered "sickly." She was medium length curly brown hair that could only be powdered gray. Her only remotely "beautiful" feature were her large grayish-blue eyes with long eyelashes that when batted could mesmerize the weak willed. Her body was not slim, nor was is over weight. She hard somewhat large shoulders, a medium withed waist and large hips. For the era, Leopoldine was considered tall for being a woman, standing around 5,7. An idealistic, cowardly, and dishonest woman was all you could really categorize Leopoldine as; all the personality traits seemed to melt into each other. Leopoldine was a cowardly woman from her later childhood, knowing that her parents would never conceive a male heir. She also knew that her house was bound be die out once her father died. This faded into the fact that she was an extremely dishonest woman, often reassuring the court and her friends that her family was safe, with tons of promising males being born. She lied about once a day and after awhile, it became more a habit than a reassurance to the others and herself. Because of her lying nature she also developed a idealistic trait Where she imagined everything in the world as happy, no problems, nothing. After a while in her head, the world was basically a perfect Utopia where everyone was happy, etc. Though, all was truly not all well, Leopoldine also was a very stressed woman overall which probably led to her 4 miscarriages before finally birthing a alive and well child. Issue With Louis-Claude Maxime they would so far have 4 miscarriages, and 4 births. * Miscarriage (1756) * Miscarriage (1756) * Miscarriage (1758) * Miscarriage (1759) * Diane Antoinette de Foix de Noailles, Mademoiselle de Foix du Noailles (June 4, 1760 - Present) * Jean-Hercules de Foix de Noailles (February 28, 1761 - Present) * Jeanne-Louise-Raphaëlle-Théroigne de Foix de Noailles, Mademoiselle de Foix du Noailles (February 28, 1761 - Present) * Justine-Claudine Athenais-Pauline de Foix de Noailles, Mademoiselle de Foix du Noailles (September 24, 1762 - Present) Titles, Styles and Honors * Her Ladyship, Suo Jure Marquise de Toulouse (November 26, 1738 - August 31, 1757) * Her Grace, Suo Jure Duchesse d'Aquitaine et Noailles (August 31, 1757 - Present) Category:House Foix Category:French Nobility Category:French Courtiers Category:French Duke Category:French Marquis Category:French Comte Category:French Baron Category:18th Century Births